The present invention relates to fishing reels, and more particularly, to a fishing reel which is adapted to be used in connection with rotors and spools of various sizes.
Heretofore, smaller sport fishing and heavy fishing has required fishing reels of different scales. It is often very inconvenient for one to go fishing at a river or at the sea, because he may have to prepare two or more different sizes of fishing reels in order to receive fishing lines of different dimensions.
To enable a more convenient utilization of a fishing reel, it is preferable that the fishing reel is constructed in a manner where the interchanging of rotor and spool from the fishing reel's casing is possible.